When You Are By My Side
by Charmed3366
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya's squad 10 have been gone and lost for 5 years and are assumed dead, Momo Hinamori wishes with all her might that he is alive. But somethings about him returning and his intentions are worse than she could ever imagine.
1. Please Return Her Smile

Prologue: Please Return Her Smile

**Prologue: Please Return Her Smile**

That night, she sat by her window watching the full moon as the unshed tears awhile ago were released. It was always like this… ever since _he_ left… every night tears would involuntarily appear as she tried to recall _everything _about him. It had been five years already. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about a certain white haired shinigami who once saved their world with the help of the humans of the world called earth.

Yes, in those long years there was never a night that she never cried… tears were always there whenever she thought about him… whether it was their good times together or bad. It was as if the tears itself were a proof that sometime before… _he _existed.

"You said you'd return…" she whispered to the moon as she fought the urge to break down. That day, when a certain arrogant boy left their world with his whole squad, to defeat some of the strongest hollows ever regestered in the hollow base. 5 years... and not a single person from squad 10 had returned... before he left… he told her… as he looked straight into her worried eyes... that he would come back… he never did. Squad 10 as people knew it, didn't exist anymore. A new leader for squad 10 and a new squad now controlleed that part of Soul Society. It seemed as if everyone had forgotten him. The child prodigy.

Suppressing her sobs, she closed her eyes as she recalled how his voice sounded like when he called her name. Everyone calls her name and yet, when _he _calls her… it sounded different. It was as if he was calling her by a different, more beautiful name. "Momo," she opened her eyes abruptly as she remembered him calling her with his strong voice. "Toushiro..." she hugged her knees as her eyes never ceased to release her misery.

"Good Morning," Momo greeted her friends as she entered the training room for squad 9. A man with a few tattoes on him looked up from the one end of the room and greeted her back. He was holding his sword over his shoulder. Momo glanced her eyes on his one arm. "Looks like you went all out again," she pointed to the bandages. "Yeah, met some hollows a while back, we underestimated those guys, the hollows are getting stronger every damn passing year," Renji scratched the back of his head humbly, and yet with a touch of annoyance. "Well then, I have to get back home, our squad needs food for tomorrow... I'll be on my way then," Momo bowed formally. Renji nodded carefully, he had nearly forgotten that Momo was a squad captain.

She became a squad captain just about a year after him and Kira, Renji had taken Tousen's seat as the captain of squad 9. and Kira was the new captain for his own squad, squad 3. Since Aizen was killed, she had officially been given his place after a lot of judgement from the head-captain. Renji stared after her as she passed the street. "Such a waste, to see a beauty like that suffer," Kira mumbled from the roof. "Her smile was never the same since that day…" Renji lowered his eyes to the floor. "…And we might never see it again," he continued. "I'll try to cheer the lady up," Kira started and was gone even before Renji could stop him. He didn't know if it was a good thing to bring it up, even Kira was suffering from Matsumoto, but not to Hinamori's extent.

"Momo-chan," Kira said as he cought up to her. "Ki-Kira," the nervous woman blinked rapidly in surprise then stared at him. "Since no one is yet to be starving… why don't we take a walk?" he invited her.

"I don't want to go there…" immediately she stopped in her tracks as she saw where they were going. It was the same hill where _he _used to stay whenever he liked to see things differently. "When are you going to stop waiting for him?" Kira asked and slowly turned around pointing in the direction of the shinigami graveyard that was given to squad 10 after their expected death due to no return in the past 5 years. Momo's eyes widened in shock from his blatant question.

"I'M NOT WAITING FOR HIM!! I'm…not…waiting for him…because… I know… he won't…come back," her entire body shook as she fought every urge to cry. "He won't come back... it's been 5 years, he won't return... he won't come back." as she tried to force a smile, she felt as if her lungs were squeezed and her heart torn out. Slowly tears appeared out of her eyes and she fell down to her knees dropping her food that were earlier in her arms.

Kira noticed that he had done a terrible mistake, she wasen't ready, he held his one hand over her and knew that if he were to comfort her now… it would hurt more. "I was nothing to him anyway. I don't want him to stay just because I don't want him to go… I don't want to stop him from his shinigiami duties which he hated and liked so much. I won't do that… not to him, he never liked going on his missions, but he loved helping people, he just... never showed it." Momo whispered. She got to her feet, and dried her tears. "Forgive me Kira, it's not right for a squad captain to cry over something like this, forgive me." She repeated and started to walk away. "Momo-chan… were you in love with Toushiro?" the next thing he heard were the sound of her feet running away from him.

"I couldn't tell him to stay… I couldn't tell him not to go… I couldn't tell him not to leave me…" she repeated to herself again and again as her tears soaked her pillow and her sobs filled her room. Only tonight was she able to break down totally like this.

"You said... you would come back… TOUSHIRO YOU IDIOT!!" she yelled as she squeezed her pillow in her arms. "Well, sorry for being an idiot," her heart stopped a few beats as her mind refused to register what she heard. It was a strong, deep, arrogant yet confident tone that belonged only to _him. _A gust of wind made the curtains rise. The moonlight revealed a figure of someone behind the thin cloth. Her swollen eyes widen as she forgot how to breath. "T-Toushiro," right before her was a shinigami as she remembered him to be…with spiky white hair and snowy white skin. It was him.

"Momo," that was all it took for her to snap out of her trance and jump into his open surprised arms.


	2. Not A Boy Anymore

Chapter 1: Stolen Prophecy 49 15

**Chapter 1: Not A Boy Anymore**

It was a scene so familiar to her. Taking each step carefully, her heart barely beat and eyes never blinked. She feared that this fragile moment might break just like in her dreams. As she was inches away from the very person that she dreamt about every night, Momo froze, staring into his comferting blue-green eyes.

_Everything will end eventually… it always does. _She could move… but she wouldn't. She wanted the moment to last… to savor each second until she woke up into a reality without him.

"What are you standing there for?" he asked. Her dark eyes widened in surprise as his hands pulled her to his embrace. His warmth surrounded her like the very air around them. His scent invaded her senses as her arms slowly returned his hug. "T-Toushiro?" her eyes continued to cry as her hands clutched his shirt. It was of cotten, not his usual captain outfit. "I'm sorry Momo, before I went anywhere else, I had to see you. I had to know you were okay."

Momo's tears came out faster, she repeatedly called his name as she buried her face in his chest. He opened his mouth, but no sound appeared. He closed his eyes and stroke her unbound hair. For what seemed like hours, they held each other without saying a word. Their tight embrace, her unsuppressed sobs and his cold, yet warm eyes were the language they spoke.

"Momo!" Toushiro caught her when her legs wouldn't carry her anymore. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms. Carrying her to bed, he stayed by her side until she awoke.

"I'm sorry for leaving…" he held her hand and looked at her face. "I couldn't return... no one could, they were too strong, and it seemed as though home didn't exist anymore after a whole year of running, sheltering ourselves and fighting. After a while I found out that… I lost something more valuable than my own life and. It took me years to figure it out," a smile formed in his lips as he caressed her cheek.

"Toushiro," she whispered. "Are you really here?" he nodded again. "I'm right here," he replied as she felt the warmth of his touch. Gradually, she opened her eyes to see his handsome face. "You're really here," she placed her hand on his cheek as a tear escaped from her eye. "Yeah," he placed his hand atop of hers.

Though Momo wanted to get up and talk to him, Toushiro insisted that she should rest. "I'll be right here," he sat on the chair beside her bed and held her hand as she slowly fell asleep. For five years, this was the first night she slept peacefully knowing that when she woke up… he would be there… right beside her.

"Toushiro…" Momo sat up quickly upon feeling his absence. Looking around, there were no signs of him being there. _Was it all a dream… again? _Tears pooled in her dark eyes as she hugged her pillow. A piece of paper fell on the floor.

_Stop crying. I left because the council summoned me I didn't want to wake you. I'll meet you on the hill. _

_-Toushiro_

She laughed in relief as she clutched the note. _He's really back… _

"Toushiro!" a man with the same white hair called for him from a distance. "Ukitake…" Toushiro stopped walking and met the man half way. "You're really back eh?" Ukitake tapped his old friend's shoulder as they continued to walk to the council. "I'm glad you survived, these past 5 years, we couldn't even contact you!" Toushiro didn't react too much on what he said. "It was harsh, I never want to be away that long again." Ukitake smiled, "I hope so, by the way where is your captain uniform?" Toushiro put his hands in his pockets. "It was ruined in the war, this is just some earthily clothes I found when I got through into the human world before I came here.

"And here I was told to fetch the lost boy," that arrogant tone could belong to no other than… "Kyoraku," the man with middle long brown hair and pink cape approached them. "Yo, since when did you get back?" Kyoraku crossed his arms authoritatively. "Just last night," Toushiro replied and looked towards the ground. Unexpected for Kyoraku, Toushiro's voice... it wasen't childish anymore, it was the voice of a grown man.

"Have you seen Momo? She's the one who missed you the most," Ukitake mentioned taking the small steps forth. "Um..." he suppressed an incoming blush. "To tell you the truth, she wasn't the same since you left," Kyoraku said in a low tone. "She was never seen to have used her sword other than her demon talents. We all tried to talk to talk to her about it but she wouldn't budge. I don't know what kind of spell you put in her but apparently it's working," the pink caped man said sarcastically as hey walked through the corridors of the council building.

"Other than her, we're all fine. Kira has been up / down about Matsumoto-" Toushiro looked away. "She- is alive right Toushiro?" Toushiro bit his lip. "I will give you the full report in a moment." Kyoraku and Ukitake exchanged looks as they went towards the council's chamber.

When he walked in, all the captain's eyes turned towards the younger boy. (However he looked as thou he was around 18 by now.) Momo was abcent however. Toshirou stopped and looked at them. His eyes stopped at Kira and Renji amazed look a moment. Them becoming captains, wasn't too surprising to him. He turned his head and looked at the new squad 10 leader a moment before he made a "heh" sound and continued walking forth towards the head-captain."Hitsugaya, Toushiro, my my it's been a long time hasn't it." The old old old old old old (old) creaky voice of the captain was heard. Toushiro nodded as he bowed. "Forgive me Captain, we couldn't get back before the time of the solar eclipse appeared, it was an endless running and fighting the hollows in this other world." The captain was quiet a moment. "You have grown Toushiro, you're not a boy anymore, even your sword has evolved."

Toshirou looked down at his human belt, then he took the sword forth. "It's not the same sword captain... Hyorinmaru was crushed by one of the hollows 2 years ago, this is my new sword, Fuyurin." Just then a pause appeared. "Where are your companions Toushiro?" he asked. It was quiet... as a sign of respect. "Once again captain... forgive me, I am the only one still alive of the former squad 10."

The other leaders eyes became wide in amazement. Especially Kira who couldn't hide his sadness. Matsumoto... was gone. "The whole squad?" Zaraki commented and smiled greedily. "I want to fight those guys." Toushiro didn't turn. "Within the first 2 years, most of the squad was killed, and by the beginning of the third, an unexpected battle appeared... the hollows were stronger than anyone would ever have thougt, they were stronger than the Hueco Mundos from several years back... Matsumoto... I failed to protect her, and my sword crushed in that battle."

Another silence accured. "How did you survive Toushiro?" In such a case, it would be unlikely for him to still be alive. Toshiro opened the buttons on his shirt, and held it to the side. Most of his left side was scarred in several places. "I was too hurt to run, and amazingly enough, Hyorinmaru's last strength after the sword crushed, ruined the attacking hollows. The other 2 years, all I did was fight and run, waiting for the solar eclipse." He buttoned his shirt back, and The Captain nodded carefully, then he bowed his head. "I've heard about sword spirits protecting their masters, but not to this extent. Kurosaki, Ichigo is the only other person I now that has had his sword react in imminent danger."

"Anyway, there is nothing we can do about this fact." The Captain opened his eyes. "You filled out your mission, even with the loss of 50 people of great dignity in our society." It seemed as thou he wished for the discussion to end with that, then he pointed out the new squad 10 leader. "This is Ryou Kikumaru, your replacement." Ryou bowed to Toushiro, "Finally I am able to meet you in person Toushiro." He started, but was quickly dismissed by Toushiro's hand. "You want me to battle him for the title of squad captain am I right?" Toshirou asked and closed his eyes. The captain nodded. "That would be correct." Toushiro shook his head. "I'm not interested in going for squad captain anymore." The others looked at each other. What was up with him? The next sentance was quite unexpected. "I wish to fight you captain, for the title of head-captain." His eyes sprung open as gasps around in the room was heard.

The captain laughed out. "Really? This will be interesting, no one has ever challanged me for real for my title. The old man said holding on to his stick. "Is my challange accepted?" Toushiro asked and put his hands in his pockets. The captain looked behind him and Toushiro turned. In the entrance. Momo stood with her cape on her shoulders, ending by her ancles it was like a fighting dress looking outfit with a lot of style showing her figures. Her hands were tightened and quivering. "Momo." Toushiro started out, his eyes widened, when he saw her captain cape. Her eyes were covered by her banks, and her long hair layed down her back and shoulders. "Why... are you going up against the captain?" she asked as she walked forth towards the rest of the group, all eyes were on the two of them.

"You know, you can't beat him!" she said and rose her tone. Toushiro looked away, she was a captain, he saw that by her cape. Somehow, he didn't like that... it ment she went through a greater danger than before! "Why are you a captain Momo?" he asked straight out to his friend. Momo looked at the head-captain. And suddenly the two of them were talking at the same time!

"Please head-captain Yamamoto, deny his request!" Toushiro backed up a little and took his hands out of his pockets. "Why is she a captain? She's not qualified enough! How could you put her in that place!? If I was here these past years, I would have greatly denied this, she simply isen't strong enough for that role!" "He isn't careful with his words head-captain, he knows he doesn't have the power to defeat you, he's been gone for a long time, unable to compare himself with others! Please don't put him in such a life threathening situation so soon after his return!" Them talking at the same time, was making the other captains and Yamamoto go nuts! "Quiet!" he yelled and shut his stick towards the ground. Silence was immideatly gained.

"Hitsugaya, I agree with Hinamori, you think nothing has happened these past few years? Look around you, Renji, Kira and Momo are now all qualified to be seen as captains. You are assumed dead by the whole Soul Society, your whole squad is gone, I simply can not let you fight me yet as long as you can't compare yourself to the others." Toushiro was about to object when Momo stepped in. "You think I am the same girl I was back then, crying over Aizen?!" she yelled towards him. Silence appeared in the room, his name had not been mentioned for many years. "I'm over him Toushiro, when you didn't come back, my worries were set on you, and Aizen was swiped from my mind!" She looked directly into his eyes with hers. "I'm stronger Toushiro." She held her hand out towards the entire line of captains. "We are stronger... you just... don't know." She let go of his shirt and backed off a little, placing herself next to Soi Fon.

Toushiro kept looking at her for a second, she really had changed. He looked towards the ground. "Was she right? Did he really not have a single clue? He wasen't the only person to have gotten stronger, it was time he saw that. He looked back at the head-captain. "I will fight Ryou Kikumaru for my title of squad 10 captain under the condition, that if I win, no one will hold me back from challanging you!" Momo's eyes rose, but even thou she wanted to say something, Soi Fon held her back.

The head captain waited a moment then he nodded. "Your wish is granted." Momo's eyes became wider. A death match with the head-captain? No! He would, he would die! She took her hands up towards her face and hid her tears. Soi Fon bowed down next to her. "Get up Hinamori, a captain doesn't cry." Toushiro looked at her a moment before he left out the way he came in. "He is no boy prodigy anymore... he is a man." The 4th squad captain mentioned. Everyone looked after him as he blended with the white sun over Soul Society. "The dead boy rises again." The head-captain laughed and let his eyes hit Momo. "Don't cry Hinamori, he doesn't know our strength, but then again, we don't know how strong Hitsugaya is, he has been fighting nearly non-stop for 5 years, it will be nice to see his improvement." Momo stopped crying a second. "Please Yamamoto, don't kill him." The head captain smiled to her. "I don't believe you need to worry Hinamori... I believe he will withdraw before I have the chance, after all he isen't a boy anymore... however the rules are absolute! A head-captain battle is a deathmatch."


	3. I Want To Fight You Too

Chapter 1: I Want To Fight You Too

**Chapter 2: I Want To Fight You Too**

Up at the hill, Toushiro was standing looking out over Soul Society, it had changed the past 5 years. A small yet careful sound appeared behind him, he turned around and saw Momo coming towards him. "Toushiro, I'll leave if you want me to." Toushiro didn't reply at first. He hadn't completely come over her objections in the council, and her being a captain. "Sit down..." he startet and moved over a little so she could sit down. She did so and cruddeled her legs up towards her head.

She looked over at him. "Plea-" "How long have you been captain?" Toushiro asked before Momo had the chance to say anything. She paused a moment. "About 2 years now, Renji and Kira have been for 3 however. Things are really pressuring Soul Society at the moment, as I told you, the hollows are getting stronger, and the council needed to be balanced- I am sorry Toushiro! I am sorry... but... the battle for head captain is a death battle, why did you challange him?"

Toushiro took his one hand in hers, his touch was almost comferting. "I'm much stronger than any of the captains, even Byakuya! That's... why I want to fight him. Momo... please retreat from your captain seat." Momo tried to surpress a cry with a small smile. "You are worried about me being a captain, just as much as I am about you fighting Yamamoto." Toushiro closed his eyes and let go of her. "Momo, I just need you to trust me on this one. However should I die, please take me back to grandmother." Momo shook her head and punched her one hand towards his shoulder and layed towards him. "I came here... to tell you... when you fight the 10th squad captain... and the head-captain... I... want to wish you good look... so promise me... promise me you won't die on me again! Promise me!" Toushiro smiled friendly towards her. "Promise."

That word was a word Momo would never ever forget, not ever would her thought skip his words. She looked out at the white sun that was setting down. "See those birs Momo?" Toushiro said and pointed. Momo looked where his finger directioned, then she smiled when she saw what he ment. They were glincing happily in front of the white sun." This was a time when Soul Society... was peaceful.

Kira threw stones at the ocean, one by one. 3 bottles of sake were next to him. He was definetly drunk. Renji took notice and jumped down to his friend. "Hey! Kira are you okay?" Kira let his head hang over his arms. "She's gone Renji... gone, gone... just gone." He repeated over and over again. Renji closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Kira, but that is no excuse to go around drunk like this!" Kira's hand crushed the bottle in his hand and some of the glass pierced him. However he didn't feel it. Small blood drops slided down his hand. "Toushiro came back... but Matsumoto is gone!" he nearly cried and the rest of the bottle blended in with the water.

He shook his head from time to time, then he rose up from his seat and looked up at the white sun. "I wonder... if I'll be going to the same place as her." He said and recalled her silly voice, her beautiful smile, her stupid jokes that never worked. "Rangiku Matsumoto." He ended, a smile appeared on his face.

The next day Toushiro had appeared at the battlefield in Soul Society. Ryou was standing on the other side of the field. He was laughing confident to the crowd of people. Toushiro just stood there. He had forgotten what kind of idiots roamed in Soul Society. "Do your best!" Momo yelled to him from the sidelines. He didn't have time to reply. As he and Ryou slowly walked towards the center. Ryou flipped his hear back and slowly opened his eyes. "I want to fight you." He said and they shook hands. "I have wanted to fight you since the day you died." Toushiro looked down a bit annoyed over what he said. "I want to fight you too!" Toushiro noted as a reply, but his eyes were not on Ryou, they were on Yamamoto.

_Sorry for the short chapter, I am working on the 3__rd__ and 4__th__ chapter, his battle against Ryou, and when he is recalling his past. I'll see if I can have them up later to day or tomorrow )_


	4. Fuyurin

Toushiro and Ryou went to each their end of the field, and made their starting battle poses

**Chapter 3: Fuyurin**

Toushiro and Ryou went to each their end of the field, and made their starting battle poses. All of a sudden, an extreme chill flowed through the audience. A figure out of air and moist circled around their feet, making their way towards Toushiro. His one hand was up in the air, his eyelids where closed, and even if only bearly, his sword was glowing. Ryou's eyes minished and went into a direct assault. "Bankai! Kagemaru!" he shouted and his sword changed shape into what might seem like a round, flat and a sharp looking sword. Toushiro's eyes opened and Momo could almost swear that she saw them glow for nearly half a second. "Fuyurin!" he whispered, and his own sword changed.

The first thing noticed, was that, like his previous bankai, his sword became a part of his body, like a ice wall stuck to his back. The sword became sharpley iced, like a fork with three ends, eventually those ends melted together to an enormeously sharp sword, and some of the ice developing from it, made tremendous and outrageous wings on his back, just like with Hyorinmaru, but these were more powerful! These wings of his, suddenly became smaller, and dissapeared into nothing.

"What was that?" Renji shouted out nearly leaning over the rail. "That… was Fuyurin's real form." Byakuya replied. Momo felt herself panick when she saw the new soul of Fuyurin, a dragon that made Hyorinmaru seem like a mere child. Yamamoto just laughed. "Keep your eyes open Hinamori- you don't want to forget this battle." A strong aura that chilled over the whole audience appeared and even Ryou quivered by it. He took his sword and let it swipe over Toushiro's skin.

"Toushiro!" Momo yelled out, Toushiro didn't even seem like he was there as his cut became ice and healed itself. Ryou jumped backwards a little. The chill that had appeared by the seats of the audience suddenly escaped into the air towards Toushiro, they were all like small dragons spinning around him for a second. Toushiro smiled a bit. "You are hardly made for captain." He started and fastened his grip over his sword.

"It's my turn." He shouted and ran towards Ryou, the dragons around him went ahead ripping up Ryou's 10th squad captain cape, and starting to give him some small cuts at the same time before they dissappeared. Ryou was to worried about defending against the upcoming dragons, that Toushiro's attack, was unexpected. Ryou looked at Toushiro's eyes. They were completely white, a glowing white, and his expression showed a sign of hatred! Toushiro launched his final attack and slashed Fuyurin through Ryou, he was smiling… nearly laughing.

Things became completely quiet in the audience as Momo screamed with all her might. "TOUSHIRO!" all of Soul Society might have heard it. Ryou fell towards the ground with just his one attack, and by the scream of Momo, Toushiro's white eyes got color back in his face. He looked towards Momo's scared and frightened face. "Momo…" he whispered. He looked at Ryou's bloody body. Fuyurin and Kagemaru retreated, and Toushiro fell down on his one knee, holding his balance upon his sword. Ryou was dead. Toushiro started coughing up blood, he looked down trembeling when he saw Kagemaru had hit his stomach, and got a pretty deep cut. A second later he fainted unconscioss upon the ground.

Slowly Toushiro opened his eyes, streams of sunlight hit his face. Slowly he got up and looked around his body. His eyes got bigger. Every single one of his scars were gone. And his cut from earlier on, was healed! He turned and saw Momo laying over his bed, she was soundly asleep. He turned against her, and slowly took his hands over hers. Just then Unohana, the 4th squad captain entered. "Hitsugaya, it seems you are awake again." Toushiro let go of her and Momo opened her eyes slowly. "T-Toushiro…" she began, and suddenly huggen him, sitting down on his hospital bed. She started crying. "M-Momo." He whispered, and stroke her hear nearly comferting. Unohana went over to Momo. "Your squad just called for you Momo." Momo looked over at Toushiro, and then towards the ground. "I understand." She left without even saying goodbye to him. "Is she okay?" Toushiro asked. "Nope, she is pretty pissed at you actually." Unohana replied and started taking some of the bandages on his left arm.

"What? Why would she be that?" he questioned. Unohana avoided the question at first. "You should ask her yourself." She sat down next to him. "Where is Fuyurin?" Unohana shook her head. "It has been moved from your posession Hitsugaya, you killed Ryou." Toushiro's eyes grew wider. "No I didn't! It was a gentle attack! Only ment to make him unconscious! You can't take Fuyurin for that!" Unohana shook her head. "That's what you think Hitsugaya… your sword is way to advanced for you. You aren't even aware of your own strength anymore…" she took off some more of his bandages. "Your organs were highly damaged, it was no big deal healing your scars from the past few years, even Ryou's attack was nothing much for me… but your sword Hitsugaya, left an even bigger mark by stealing your aura and lifetime, for these past three weeks you have been in a coma, your life was in imminent danger when we saved you off the battlefield, a second longer and you would have been dead… again." Toushiro helped her with the last bandage, and slowly he got to his feet, rubbing his one hand around his wrist. "Still… I need Fuyurin back." Unohana shook her head. "Until you are strong enough to control it- No Hitsugaya… no."

Toushiro slept unpeacefully that night. He… he killed Ryou, infront of Momo. He had problems sleeping because of it. An image of Fuyurin developed in his head. He could control Fuyurin… he would control him. And with Fuyurin… he would defeat the head-captain. He thought of all the people he had lost… Rangiku, Yuki… and Kiba. Inside him… he was crying. But slowly he was able to sleep.

I know I promised you two chapters today, and I am deadly sorry! We are having an exam tomorrow, and I stayed at school till around 4, then I (accidentily!!) deleated Microsoft Word off my computer! Yes! Completely! (And no I don't have Open Office, I think I deleated that a long time ago) Anyway I downloaded Microsoft Word from Limewire, and thank god all my stories and work are back in business! Thanks for following me all this way, I'll see if I can have my next chapter featuring Yuki, Kiba, and Rangiku when Toushiro recalls his past up by midnight.

_Thanks!_

_-Alex_


End file.
